


Her Hand in Mine

by EmerySaks7



Category: The Music Man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after his exoneration, Harold Hill surprises Marian Paroo with a visit to Madison Park. Their stroll, and subsequent kiss, lead Harold to some startling revelations about his future plans concerning the librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hand in Mine

Harold Hill was still trying to fathom the events of last night as he casually strolled down Center Street in the heart of River City. Coming to terms with the fact that all his misdeeds had been forgiven and so quickly was a bit mind boggling, even for someone as malleable as he. But it was true: he had been pardoned, so to speak. After the rousing success of the Think System the night before, the music professor had been imbued with congratulatory handshakes, claps on the back and misty-eyed mothers gushing about how wonderfully their sons had played their new instruments. He had grinned in disbelief the entire time, and he couldn't stop smiling now. Harold shook his head in amazement. He was now well and truly Professor Harold Hill. It was as if the conman's entire fiasco had been erased from the townspeople's memories.

The sharp clearing of a throat brought his attention back to the present, and Harold looked over to see the stern visage of Mayor Shinn gazing distrustfully at him as he passed by on the sidewalk.

Nodding his head respectfully toward the older man, Harold waited until Mayor Shinn was well out of earshot before softly chuckling to himself. _Well, perhaps not entirely forgiven just yet_. Sighing good naturedly, he reflected that he probably had some ground to gain when it came to the Mayor. But if the members of the Ladies Dance Committee – who giggled and twittered as they waltzed by – were any indication of River City's general consensus, Harold felt confident he'd somehow absolved himself of most of his wrongdoings.

The small town was becoming more appealing with each passing day and no one was more surprised by this than Harold himself. The quaint town storefronts – once capable of eliciting a derisive snort from him – now seemed like familiar friends who beckoned him to come inside and take a look. The warm summer breeze carried the welcoming scents of crisp apple pie and freshly-cut hay. Even the occasional wisp of cattle carried in from the north pastures wasn't too offensive. When, Harold wondered, had he come to consider River City as more than anything other than a sleepy little town ripe for scheming?

As he rounded the corner of Center Street and spied the grand entrance of the Madison Public Library gleaming in the sunlight, the music professor smiled.

 _Most likely around the same time you began to view the maiden-lady librarian as more than just another conquest_ , that knowing little voice inside his head replied.

A lot of things had begun to change when his viewpoint of Marian shifted. Suddenly, people became more than mere marks, a little boy's happiness was worth more than a few extra dollars in his pocket and most importantly, the honesty and trust of a certain golden-haired piano teacher subtly began to prick the edges of a conscience Harold hadn't realized still existed. As his perception of Marian gradually morphed from pleasurable pastime to a far more precious pursuit, his long-buried sense of right and wrong began to tentatively resurrect itself.

Not for the first time that day, Harold happily reflected that Marian Paroo was the best thing to happen to him. Ever. The changes she had wrought in such a short time were remarkable. Whereas only the day before, he had been intent on seducing the innocent piano teacher, now here he was, content to simply enjoy an afternoon stroll; however, he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit to being eager to partake of a few of Marian's sweet kisses, as well.

Last night, after escorting the librarian home, he'd spent several minutes indulging in a lingering embrace with her on her front porch, and although the temptation to cover her upturned lips with his had been strong, Harold had resisted. The fact that Mrs. Paroo was no doubt hovering nearby keeping a watchful eye on her daughter didn't particularly play a large part in his decision; the music professor knew the matron had a soft spot for him, and he didn't think she'd mind a minor breach of etiquette with her daughter, even if it was on the front steps of her own home. Instead, Harold's resistance was borne solely out of his own desire to treat Marian with the respect she deserved. Now that she was no longer the target of his intended seduction, he found himself wanting to protect her from rogues and scoundrels – even if the scoundrel happened to be him! Confident they would have plenty of time for heated kisses, Harold had contented himself with Marian nestling closer in his arms as he whispered his thanks once more. The shudder that passed through her when his lips accidentally brushed against the curve of her ear once or twice had given him plenty of satisfaction, and when he took his leave, even he could detect the decided spring in his step.

But that had been hours ago, and Harold had spent the night dreaming of more than a simple embrace. He wanted to feel Marian's lips against his once more. The sweet taste he'd been given last night had fueled several dreams and when he'd awakened this morning at the boarding house, it had taken several splashes of cool water on his face to chase away the heated memory. He'd also spent a bit longer than usual in preparing himself for his trip to the library. Although Harold was a man who had always taken pride in his appearance, he lingered a few moments longer with his razor, ensuring every slope of his face and neck was smooth. An extra splash of his favorite cologne – he noticed that Marian had sighed contentedly after pressing her face against the lapels of his coat last night and inhaling deeply – and one more pass over his shoes with his polishing cloth ensured he was presentable for his lady fair.

When he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he'd stopped and paused. A jovial man by nature, Harold always wore a perpetual smile, but today his reflection showed him a man lit from within by an inner happiness that no successful con could produce. And the most amazing thing of all? It was because of the love and trust of one woman. How had he never experienced this before?

He hadn't had an answer for himself that morning as he left the boarding house, but now, coming upon the large double doors to the library entrance, the response effortlessly entered his mind.

You never met anyone like Marian Paroo before. 

As Harold reflected on it, he realized it was true. Marian Paroo was completely different than any woman he'd ever pursued. She was certainly nothing like any of the lovers he'd had in his bed. It was a wholly new arena for him – to pursue a woman without the intent of bedding her. Well, at least not until they were properly married. With Marian, he would follow the strictures of society and properly court her – flowers, chaperoned dinners at her home, visits to the Candy Kitchen. Of course, he wouldn't be adverse to stealing a kiss or two when the opportunity presented itself. What man could resist the allure of a woman as lovely as Marian? He certainly could not.

But aside from that, Harold was determined to be the gentleman Marian expected. The gentleman she made him want to be. It was a novel idea for him – he would readily admit that. But it was an ideal he was resolved to uphold, no matter what personal discomfort it might entail for him. However, despite that resolution, a vision of the lovely librarian moving beneath him, her hands clutching his shoulders even as her head tilted back, her gasps encouraging his passion popped, unbidden, into Harold's mind. The image caused him to halt at the entrance and take a moment to gather his scattered thoughts. Shaking his head a few times to rid himself of the pleasant, but currently impossible, scenario, he took a deep breath in an effort to slow his racing heart and return his thoughts to more appropriate topics before entering the library. When he was satisfied he could present a perfect picture of aplomb once more, Harold smiled broadly and went inside to fetch his dear little librarian.

xxx

After the excitement and revelations of last night, Marian Paroo had been sorely tempted to simply close the library for the day and stay at home to absorb all that had occurred. But ever sensible, she realized that if she chose that route, it would only serve to further inflame the stories that surely must be circulating by now. After all, it wasn't every day the librarian stood before the entire town and proclaimed a charlatan's innocence. But she had done that very thing the night before. What's more, her impassioned pleas had roused her neighbors' compassion and one by one, they stood up for the man who had brought life, laughter – and even love – back to River City.

Marian could scarcely believe all that had changed in the space of one evening. But change it had! When Harold escorted her home, he'd taken her in his arms and softly thanked her yet again for her actions in the schoolhouse. Marian had been unprepared for the strong feelings his words and nearness provoked within her, and when his lips gently brushed against her ear, she nearly swooned. Fortunately, Harold hadn't noticed. Or if he had, he'd been too much of a gentleman to say anything. Even so, she was somewhat disappointed when Harold eventually released her and bid her goodnight without even so much as a kiss.

But the music professor's restraint proved fortunate: as Marian approached the front door, the curtains in her front window moved – almost imperceptibly – a sure indication that Mama had been keeping an unobtrusive eye on the two of them. Repressing a smile, the librarian entered her home and gracefully submitted to her mother's eager questions before eventually retiring to her bedroom. When Marian finally drifted to sleep, her dreams had been filled with delightful memories of Harold whisking her across the dance floor, Harold's heated kisses after she revealed heart to him and most wonderful of all, Harold's loving gaze as he pulled her into his arms and whispered his love to her.

When she awoke, Marian spent several long minutes simply lying in bed, reliving the wonderful events. It was only when her well-established sense of responsibility reminded her she had a library to attend to, did she finally abandon her daydreams and reluctantly return to the day which lay before her.

But after such heated dreams, Marian found it hard to keep her attention focused on library tasks. When the usually-effortless task of shelving Ancient History books ultimately proved futile, the librarian graciously conceded defeat and resorted to simply standing behind the counter, stamping the occasional book as patrons shuffled in and out of the library. As the last individual exited through the large double doors, Marian wondered if lunch was already upon her. It didn't seem as if any time had passed, but a quick glance at the clock hanging near the door confirmed that it was indeed time to close the doors; however she had no sooner rounded the desk when Harold came bounding through the entrance, his eyes bright and a smile on his face.

"Howdadoo, Miss Paroo," he called out.

"How do you do, Mr. Hill?" she returned, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she recalled the last time he'd offered her that greeting. Back then, she had replied in a cool tone, her disdain for the con artist attempting to woo her quite evident. But today, she couldn't contain the warm affection that seeped into her words as she smiled at the man who had confessed his love for her the night before.

Harold must've sensed the effect he had on her, because his grin widened and when he plopped an elbow on the counter and looked up at her, his usual air of confidence radiated around him.

"It's a beautiful day outside, Miss Paroo," he casually informed her.

Marian raised an eyebrow at him, the hint of a smile playing around her lips. "Is that so, Professor Hill?"

"Indeed it is," Harold affirmed with a wink. He leaned closer and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "In fact, it's so nice I thought you just might be persuaded to take a stroll with me."

The hopeful look in his eyes wasn't lost on Marian, and she returned his gaze with a smile of her own before placing the stamp she'd been holding back on the counter neatly beside the inkpad. Closing the lid on the pad, the librarian removed her spectacles and gently stowed them in the small drawer to her left where she kept them when they weren't required. Her Mikado pencil, now almost worn to the nub, was returned to its rightful place along the spine of the ledger that lay open on the other desktop. When she was satisfied everything was where it belonged, Marian turned back to Harold.

"I think, perhaps, I could be persuaded to join you," she allowed, but quickly held up a hand to forestall the gleeful triumph twinkling in his brown eyes. "However, I'll need to be back within the hour. I can't simply close the library willy nilly to go off gallivanting around River City."

Although her words were laced with an air of humor, there was a kernel of truth to Marian's admonishment. While she wanted nothing more than to spend the remainder of the afternoon in Harold's company, she knew it would behoove her to exercise restraint. If she were to suddenly disappear for an entire afternoon, tongues would most certainly wag. She had only recently regained good standing with the ladies of River City, and although the librarian often said she didn't care one jot what the ladies might think, deep down, she did. It would be foolish to throw caution to the wind and jeopardize her reputation. Besides that, as much as she loved her dear music professor, there were certain unspoken rules a woman had to follow when in the company of her suitor, and those rules didn't include spending endless hours with him.

But perhaps Harold wasn't aware of the rules, or if he was, didn't particularly care whether or not he flouted them. This thought gave Marian pause and she suddenly realized that although she knew a great deal about the ways of Harold Hill, con artist extraordinaire, she knew very little about the methods of Harold Hill, legitimate suitor; however, she surmised she would soon learn. So when the music professor gallantly offered his hand to Marian, she took it and hoped her hesitancy in doing so would go unnoticed. But Harold, ever observant, did notice, because as he ushered her around the counter, he bowed his head close to hers and promised in a grave voice, "I solemnly swear to return the fair maiden to her castle before the clock strikes one."

Unable to contain her laughter at Harold's playful antics, Marian felt her apprehension melt away. Swatting his arm with her free hand, she giggled and shook her head in defeat. "Honestly, Harold! There's no need for such dramatics."

But Harold's good mood was infectious, and before she knew it, Marian found herself caught up in the lighthearted moment, too. Surrendering to the inevitable, she allowed Harold to tuck her arm through his and be led away from Madison Library, content to simply stroll with the man who had so thoroughly captured her heart.

XXX

The music professor and the librarian slowly ambled through the streets of River City until they came to the familiar arch signifying the entrance to Madison Park. Although it was the middle of the day, the park was surprisingly well populated, a fact which annoyed Harold. He'd been hoping for some relative privacy with the town's maiden-lady librarian, but instead, he was greeted with friendly waves and hearty hellos as they traversed the park's worn trails. However, as they gradually moved further in to the park's interior, familiar faces dwindled away, giving Harold the privacy he craved.

Marian was quiet as she walked alongside him, and Harold was content to follow her lead. There was something decidedly novel about communing silently with the woman he loved. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he was delighted to see her gaze quickly dart away from his, and although he was too polite to acknowledge that he'd caught her staring at him, he couldn't quite contain the satisfied smile that threatened to spread across his face.

A few moments later, the stone façade of the pavilion came in to view. The Events Committee had done a remarkable job of transforming the simple slab in to a festive gala. Although the area had been restored to its usual state, in his mind, Harold could still see the tresses decorated with ribbons and the nearby tables laden with delectable pastries. He turned to teasingly remark it was a shame he hadn't been able to have a plate of cream with her, but the words died in his own throat when he saw Marian gazing where they'd danced only hours earlier. As he watched, a faint blush colored her cheeks, and Harold felt his heart began to pound. She was, no doubt, recalling the events of last night, and he couldn't help doing the same.

Even though they were now almost virtually alone, Harold suddenly felt the need to find a location that would afford him and his blushing sweetheart a bit more privacy. As he surveyed their surroundings for a suitable spot, he realized the two of them were quite close to the area he'd planned on taking Marian to last night.

When Marcellus had scolded him for taking too many chances, Harold had merely grinned and reminded him that he still wanted to collect his commission. While the footbridge held a quaint charm, it was far too public for what Harold had in mind. But during his earlier reconnaissance, he'd found a delectable alcove that was laden with shadows, and well hidden from prying eyes, despite being mere yards from the Sociable gathering. Dense with thicket and trees, it would have been the perfect spot to cement his victory with the willing librarian. Because of its close proximity to the festivities, he'd not only get the extraneous thrill of seducing Marian Paroo right beneath their noses, but the boisterous songs and laughter of the crowd would easily muffle the sounds of her moans as she moved beneath him, caught up in the heady pleasure he intended to give her.

After all, Harold had reasoned, it wouldn't do for the librarian's reputation to suffer yet again – not after she had only recently found herself finally accepted in to River City's social circle. Harold Hill had been many things to many women, but oddly enough, the con man found himself wanting to leave Marian Paroo with pleasantly heated memories of their night together – perhaps even fond memories. An unpleasant sensation had lurched through Harold's stomach as he contemplated the idea of her emerging from their encounter a pariah once more.

Lost in recollections of his earlier rationale in choosing the location for its heightened privacy, Harold instinctively moved to duck behind the trees and bushes, taking Marian with him. But before he could take another step, his conscience asserted itself and reminded the addle-pated professor that it would be unwise to test the limits of his newfound chivalry. Shaking his head ruefully, but without missing a step, Harold veered off his intended path and continued to venture further in to Madison Park, determined to find an area that would give the privacy he was seeking without also tempting him to step outside the bounds of propriety.

If Marian noticed his slight misstep, she didn't give any indication. Instead, the librarian seemed content to follow his lead as they made their way through several bends in the dense foliage, her hand securely fixed in his. When they rounded the final corner, Harold pulled the librarian alongside him and smiled when she gasped in surprise at the footbridge, which stood before them. He had done quite a bit of exploring when he came to River City, and because the footbridge figured prominently in his plans of seduction, he'd made sure to know several routes of getting to it. Although his intentions hadn't been honorable then, the information gleaned from his pursuits still had its advantages. Now, as he escorted Marian to the center of the bridge, Harold found himself wondering what other ways he could surprise his dear little librarian.

Marian, for her part, shook her head in amazement, her eyes finding his, and murmuring, "I never knew the footbridge could be reached by that path!"

Chuckling lightly, Harold nestled her closer against him, his arms sliding around her waist as his lips lightly brushed across her temple.

"Why would you?" he remarked. "You'd never been here with a man before last night." He gave her a roguish wink and continued in a teasing manner, "At least, that's what you told me in your mother's yard. You didn't omit a few fellows, did you, my forgetful little librarian?"

At that, Marian's gaze instantly fell from his and a nervous smile pricked the corners of her mouth. Her hands, which were resting on the lapels of his suit coat, quickly came up to brush a stray wisp of her away from her face. The next moment, she had extricated herself from his embrace and turned to study her reflection in the water below.

Harold was instantly aware of his blunder and wished he could reach out and take back his flippant reply. Even though last night had seen a seismic shift in his priorities as well as a soul-searching reassessment of how to handle matters, he now realized his overly-glib, silver-tongued conman's demeanor wouldn't disappear overnight. It was a process that would take time, and until such a day arrived, he'd do well to consider his comments before speaking. By carelessly questioning Marian's reputation, even in jest, Harold had inadvertently reminded her of everything he'd worked so hard to erase. Worse, he'd embarrassed the woman he loved.

Fervently hoping he could smooth his way out the mess he'd created, Harold gently tugged on Marian's hand and pulled her close to him once more. But this time, instead of wrapping his arms around her waist again, he brought her hand to his mouth and bathed it in soft, apologetic kisses. With soft murmurs of "I'm sorry," he continued to trace penitent affection along her smooth skin until his lips located the warmth of her wrist. A gasp of surprise, quickly followed by breathless sighs, caused Harold to raise his head and stare in wonder at the dazed expression that stole across Marian's visage.

Arrested by the sight, he slowly lowered her hand, his thumb lightly caressing the vein that pulsed beneath his fingertips. Marian's eyes, which had closed almost as soon as his mouth found her wrist, languidly opened, but her blissful expression hastily faded when she realized Harold's attention rested on her. A crimson flush stained her porcelain cheeks, and she hurriedly lowered her head. But Harold, ever cognizant of his librarian's self doubts, halted her actions with a gentle thumb beneath her chin and tenderly raised her gaze back to his.

"Oh my dear, little librarian," he murmured, drawing her near. "Please don't ever be ashamed to admit your feelings." He smiled and brought his lips closer to hers. "Your honesty is one of the first things that captured my heart." When Marian's eyes slightly widened, Harold nodded.

"I hope you never feel the need to hide anything from me," he whispered, and then closed the final distance between them to claim the kisses he'd been seeking since last night.

Whereas their first kiss had been desperate and bittersweet, this one was unhurried and gentle. Harold pressed his lips softly to hers and when her mouth moved against his, he took the opportunity to capture her lower lip and nibble on it, his arms once again winding around her slender figure. Marian's fingers curled into the fabric on his suit sleeves, even as she stilled in his arms, and Harold was struck with the sudden realization: _No man had ever kissed her like this before_.

He immediately wondered if she'd ever been kissed before their embrace at the footbridge last night, but the thought quickly flitted away when Marian tentatively pressed her lips against his. Harold felt his pulse begin to race when the innocent librarian's mouth parted open on a contented sigh, and seizing the opportunity, he deepened their kiss, ever mindful not to push Marian too far.

The tiny sigh of frustration the librarian released when Harold reluctantly ended their delectable embrace warmed his heart (and a few other areas as well, if he was going to be honest with himself). Before coming to River City, Professor Harold Hill would have taken advantage of Marian Paroo's confused emotions and suavely suggested they continue their conversation someplace a little more private. The vestiges of the conman that still lingered not so deep inside him were vociferously advocating he do just that; however, his newfound conscience, courtesy of the beautiful woman standing before him, wisely counseled the smitten professor that one kiss would suffice and it'd be in their best interests for him to escort the young lady home by way of well-traveled thoroughfares. Now.

Firmly taking hold of his licentious thoughts and muffling the mournful howls of his inner conman, Harold gave Marian a rueful smile and pulled away.

"I think I've kept you away long enough, Madam Librarian. Your patrons are going to think you've defected to Davenport if I don't return you soon."

Nodding in agreement, Marian reluctantly stepped out of his embrace, although she continued to gaze at him with undisguised longing. It took a formidable effort of will to stifle the urge to tug the lovely librarian back into his embrace and cover her lips with his again, especially given the fact that Marian was innocently unaware of the desire communicated through her gaze. Although there was nothing Harold wanted more than to show her that he knew exactly how to assuage that desire, he knew now was not the appropriate time. Taking solace in her soft sigh of disappointment as they left the dense foliage of Madison Park, the music professor made a mental note to squire the librarian away as often as decorum allowed – if only to hear the delicious sound and witness the wistful look in her eyes as she partook of these newfound delights.

Suddenly remembering his earlier brush with temptation, Harold reconsidered that idea. Maybe it might best if he didn't squire Marian away too often. He had been sorely tempted, and although his conscience had asserted itself, the former charlatan didn't know if he could always trust himself to do the right thing in every situation. After all, this was new territory for him, too. So with a teasing wink and mischievous grin that he hoped concealed his own nervousness, Harold escorted Marian back to the library with the promise that he'd by early the next morning to accompany her to the library.

XXX

Later that night, when the music professor finally slid between the cool, cotton sheets of his bed, thoughts of a future with Marian Paroo were still swimming through his mind. Their afternoon together had been delightful and her reactions to his kiss were immensely satisfying. As he lay there, slowly drifting to sleep, Harold envisioned future visits with Marian, the two of them spending long evenings together in her mother's parlor laughing at the day's events, or perhaps maybe sitting by side at the Candy Kitchen, his knee accidentally brushing against hers as they talked over phosphates, getting to know one another.

Although Harold was well aware of her passion for music and books, he found himself eager to discover what other things piqued the lovely librarian's curiosity. It was obvious she was a woman of many talents. At that thought, delectable images of Marian wrapped in his arms, her mouth willingly parting beneath his, crept in to his mind. A passionate man himself, Harold wasn't surprised when these imaginings inevitably morphed into musings involving the lithe piano teacher lying beside him, her body heatedly moving against his, as her cries of pleasure filled the room. But what did startle him was the realization that he cared more about ensuring Marian's satisfaction than his own, and even more shocking than that was the moment he envisioned a slim gold band circling one of the delicate fingers that were clutching his shoulders.

At that vivid image, Harold's eyes flew open, and his mouth dropped open in shock. Never in his life had he imagined placing a ring on any woman's finger, let alone an innocent, dewy young miss from Iowa. Yet, here he was now, fantasizing about that very thing. It should have been ridiculous, but somehow, it wasn't. As a tranquil calm began to flow through him, he realized his heart had already decided his course of action for him.

He was going to marry Marian Paroo.

Harold didn't know when or how, but right now, ensconced beneath the sheets of his bed at the boarding house, such details didn't matter. What mattered was finding a way to establish himself in River City, so that when the time came and he did ask for Marian's hand, she could say yes without any reservations.

As his eyes began to droop with fatigue once more, Harold's mind began to fill with new schemes to find success in River City.

Business plans, his conscience corrected him.

Nodding to himself as sleep finally overtook him, he murmured a barely audible agreement, " _Business plans_."


End file.
